1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile device with a rear-type touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) industries, more and more people are using mobile devices as an assistance tool in their daily life. Common mobile devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones and so on. These mobile devices are small in size and easy to carry, and as a result, the number of people using mobile devices is increasing, as is the number of functions required on mobile devices.
Touch screens having displays and touch panels, in which the touch panels function as touch-sensitive layers, are widely utilized in mobile devices. Most touch panels are arranged on top of the displays, and such placement of the touch panel over the display may lead to a drop in image quality. Therefore, a mobile device with a rear-type touch panel is provided, in which the display and the touch panel are located at opposite sides of the mobile device to solve the problem of the touch panel causing a drop in image quality as a result of being placed over the display, and also to reduce the use of transparent conductive material, such as ITO and IZO, when the touch panel is made.
FIG. 1 is a sectional diagram of a typical mobile device with a rear-type touch panel. The display 110 and the touch panel 120 are attached to one another with an adhesive 130 in the mobile device 100. However, with this configuration, as the size of the display 110 becomes larger and larger, bending of the display 110 due to gravity occurs. The pressure generated by the bending of the display 110 due to gravity is transmitted to the touch panel 120, and a false signal, which is not generated by the user, is generated at the position 112 where the pressure is applied.
Hence, there is a need to prevent false signals from being generated in the mobile device with a rear-type touch panel.